narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harumi Shiori
Harumi Shiori (栞春美, Shiori Harumi) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Shiori Clan, a member of the Konoha Barrier Team, and later in life, her clan's leader. Harumi is an OC/RPC created for the universe of Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden by Oniyuri-chan. Background tba''!'' Personality Harumi has a blunt, introverted, and humorous personality. She is witty, sarcastic, and, while she doesn't freely speak what she's thinking, has a very blunt and dry sense of humor. Around strangers, she is not unfriendly or cold, but can be very awkward. She states that she has an internal monolouge nearly always going on and laughs to herself out loud frequently. She doesn't like to be a leader, but can cooperate very well and if she knows what needs to be done, she will quickly get it finished. She is very much a night owl, and has to force herself awake many mornings to show up for duty on time. When tired, Harumi is quite apathetic. In her own private life, she can be quite the lazy procrastinator (she states herself that she isn't motivated by much), and like Kakashi, has been called lackadaisical. Missions seemingly give her motivation and focus, and is "much better behaved" and "less annoying" when on duty. As a clan leader, having aged, she seems to be more motivated and less of a procrastiator, but still retains her dry humor and lazy additude, to the amusement or annoyance of some of her clan. She also has a notable interest in horror, often found reading horror novels, and is the hardest to scare or frighten out of her peers. Appearance Harumi has short pink/blonde hair, grey eyes, and a tall build. She is usually seen wearing a black shirt with the Uzushiogakure symbol arms, black shorts, fishnet covering her lower legs and black sandals. Abilities Kekkei Genkai She possesses her clan's dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the Yomigan, which grants her the ability to read people and have a "fifth sense". She can tell if somebody is lying or telling the truth, read through their actions and see their intentions, and has enhanced physical senses. She is also able to tell if somebody is under a genjutsu, or tell if she is under one herself. Harumi can also use the Yomigan's third ability, Kūchūfuyū (空中浮遊, Kūchū fuyū, Literally meaning: "levitation"), a kind of short-range telekinesis. Due to her high chakra control to make up for her average stamina, she has been able to achive a large range comparative her clan members, but she still cannot control objects outside 6.5 meters (21.3 ft) or over 7.7 kg (16.9 lbs). When activated, her irises enlarge and turn a pale shade of grey and a faded dark grey ring forms inside of it, and her pupils dissapear. Ninjutsu Harumi seems skilled in ninjutsu, able to communicate via scrolls, sense, locate and detects changes in other's chakra, and in the anime, create an orb of light to see. She has formed a summoning contracts with lions that she summons in pairs, and who can perfom barrier ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Harumi has an affinity for three changes in chakra nature: Yin, Yang, and Fire. While not showing use of the two former, she is quite skilled in the latter, and usually uses Fire Release as her primary offensive attacks. Stats Part I tba''!'' Interlude tba''!'' Part II tba''!'' Blank Period tba''!'' Epilogue tba''!'' In Other Media tba''!'' Trivia *Harumi, when written as 春美, is a combonation of "spring" and "beautiful". Her family name, Shiori (栞) means "bookmark". *Her summons are based off of Chinese guardian lions, which were usually depicted in pairs and were believed to have powerful protective benefits. *Harumi's hobbies are reading horror novels and researching techniques, artifacts and clans from around the world. *She wants to fight Hana Inuzuka. *She frequently uses "really" (本当に, hontōni, VIZ manga:' '"seriously") in her sentences. The third databook classifies this as her most used word. *Harumi has completed 227 official missions in total during her career: 71 D-rank, 59 C-rank, 64 B-rank, 30 A-rank, and 3 S-rank. *Her favorite phrase is "sunset will always give rise to dawn" (日没はいつも夜明けを生じさせます, "nichibotsu wa itsumo yoake o shōji sasemasu") and her favorite word is "mystery" (神秘, shinpi). Reference harumi belongs to me, and many of the other links and references belong to the narutopedia and masashi kishimoto, or their quoted source. Category:DRAFT